I Promise
by LTGMars
Summary: Ash and Misty OOC fluff. This is my first fanfiction. Very short, somewhat sweet, really weird. Proceed at your own risk. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Oooh, revision!

I wrote this story _so_ long ago (I published it here years after I wrote it), and I figured it was time for a revision. I've fixed some grammatical and spelling errors (as well as some poorly-worded phrases and the like), and I've also HTML-formatted the sucker so that it's easier to read. Nothing else has been changed. Still the same ol', silly, fangirlish story. 

Oh, and I just noticed that the pages were out of order. Man, that sucked.

I fixed that too. . 

And now... _I Promise: Platinum Edition_!

**Chapter 1**

_This is it_, Misty thought, stretching her arms and legs. She sat up, looking beside her, where Ash was sleeping, snoring loudly.

"Today," Misty whispered. "I promise." 

Misty rose out of her sleeping bag quietly, as to not disturb Togepi and Pikachu. Luckily, Ash and Brock slept like rocks. She crept silently to the fire. Her goal was to keep it going since the weather was so chilly.

Once the birds started chirping and the sun started rising, she decided it was time to get back to her cozy sleeping bag. This time, however, she wasn't so lucky in her "let's not wake anyone up" endeavor. Brock, drooling and mumbling, "Nurse Joy... Officer Jenny..." in his sleep, rolled over. Misty stepped over him, trying to avoid him, but he rolled again - into her leg.

"Ahh!" Mistly let out a yelp and landed directly on top of Brock. His eyes snapped wide open, and he started blushing. "Why, Misty..."

"Aaiee!" Misty hurriedly got off Brock and ran into the woods.

"Misty! I know you want me!" Brock yelled into the woods.

This woke Ash up. He had been battling Gary in his dream, and he'd even been winning! "Grrahh... Brock, what are you yelling about?" he asked groggily.

"Oh, Misty loves me, that's all," Brock said dreamily.

Ash didn't reply.

It had been an hour and Misty hadn't returned.

"Well, maybe we should look for her," Ash suggested, now fully awake.

"Naw..." Brock said. "She'll be back for me sometime soon."

Ash rolled his eyes. He noticed something as his eyes reached their highest point."Hey, Brock. Whassat?" he asked, pointing to a mysterious object in the sky.

Brock looked up and squinted. "It looks like a blimp..." He studied it closely. "It has some writing on it. It says... 'Hey, twerps minus one! We've got the girl! Love, Jessie, James, and Meowth!'"

Ash and Brock looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously. Then their brains actually kicked in.

Ash was the fastest to react. "Oh my gosh! Team Rocket has Misty!"

Ash's statement sunk in quickly. In a matter of seconds, Brock had started to panic, Pikachu was shocked, literally (its cheeks surged with currents of nervous electricity), and Togepi had begun crying up a storm. Ash just hung his head defeatedly. _Great way to start off the two-year anniversary of Misty and me meeting_, he thought.

"Misty, I'll get you back. I promise."

Ash ran into the woods. 

Brock was stuck with a super-charged Pikachu and a bawling Togepi to take care of. He himself had calmed down from panicking madly to being nervous and agitated.

"Oh, well. I'll make some mocha latte until she comes back for me."

Ash was short on breath, running madly, when he came across a clearing. He knelt beside the small pond and looked into the water. "Misty..." he whispered. He looked at his reflection. The water shimmered a bit as he saw a flash of yellow tank top and red suspenders. "Huh?" He quickly raised his head. No one was there.

"Must've just imagined it." 

An evil laugh filled the clearing.

"Motto time!" another voice said gleefully.

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

BOOM! "Jessie!"

BOOM! "Oww... James..."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Oww... surrender now or prepare to fight..."

"MEOWTH! That's right!"

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at Ash, expecting to see terror in his eyes. Instead, he was perched on a large boulder, reading the latest issue of _Nintendo Power_.

"That ocarina sure is nifty..." he mumbled, totally engrossed in reading.

"BOY!" Jessie yelled. She threw Meowth at him, which was a surprise for both Ash _and_ Meowth.

James started mending his injured leg (hit by the blast of the explosion of dust).

"What do you want!" Ash yelled, annoyed that Meowth had torn a page of his magazine.

"We've got your girlfriend!" James taunted. He pointed to the tree where Misty was tied up. She was asleep, but it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Misty!" Ash yelled. He started running towards her, but Jessie stepped in the way.

Unfortunately for Jessie, James ran after her and plowed into her. "James, you oaf!" she yelled as they rolled towards the pond. Meowth ran after them, and, in his vain attempts to save them, got tangled up in the rolling heap.

"TEAM ROCKET'S SPLASHING OFF AGAIN!"

KASPLOOSH!

Ash ran to the tree Misty was bound to and quickly woke her up.

"Misty! Misty, are you okay?"

Misty blushed. "Ash, you came to get me...?"

He paused and looked at her. "Of course. Now let's get back to camp. Oh yeah, Brock has the strangest notion that you love him."

"Oh no..." Misty groaned.

Ash laughed and took her hand, and they began traveling back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

_I Promise: Platinum Edition_

Note: I thought of the name "Platinum Edition" _before_ I heard the name of the remastered Evangelion DVDs being released by ADV.

**Chapter 2**

Ash had a keen sense of direction. Misty had a keen sense that Ash didn't know what he was doing.

Misty was right, as usual.

"I know it's this way, Misty. It has to be," Ash stated confidently.

"Ohh, Ash! You're so darn stubborn! It's this way, towards the smell of fire and the sound of crying!" 

"Whatever! I _know_ it's this way!"

"Fine! But if we get lost, Ash, it's your fault!"

"OK!" Ash led the way.

They found themselves lost not a minute later.

"This is all your fault, Misty!" Ash said sulkily.

"WHAT! BUT YOU WERE... ohh, I'm too tired for this today. We'll just have to stay here for the night." Misty, being Misty, sat down but stood back up, knowing that the woods were bug-infested. "This is gross, Ash. Maybe we should... oh..." 

Ash was sprawled on the forest floor, already asleep and snoring like there was no tomorrow.

Misty lied down perpendicular to him, resting her head on his chest. "Ohh, Ash, you're so carefree. I wish I could say that about myself. I love you, Ash Ketchum."

She fell asleep.

"Misty, you're perfect the way you are," Ash whispered. "I love you."

This time he fell asleep for real.

That night, Misty had a wonderful dream. She had been at a masquerade, and she hadn't worn a mask. All the guys told her she shouldn't wear one - it would shield her extreme beauty. Each of them asked her to dance, but she declined each request. She wanted to dance with the little kid with hat hair in the corner. She tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Sir, would you give me the pleasure of this dance?" The boy obliged. Misty knew that he was younger - he was a few inches shorter than she was. The boy said, "You're incredibly beautiful." He removed his mask and revealed his true identity - Ash. Misty sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. They were deemed the cutest couple at the dance, and they danced the night away.

Ash's dream was different but wonderful, all the same. He had 250 badges but no friends. As he was taking a brisk jog, he heard a mournful sound. It was a girl crying. He traveled to the source of the noise and found a girl sitting against a tree. He ran over to her and asked her what was bothering her. She answered, "I have everything I ever asked for, yet I have nothing." Ash was confused by this and asked her what she meant. "My father has given me everything I've ever asked for - money, food, a mansion... everything! But my life is still so empty... It's missing something." The girl looked up at Ash. It was Misty. "It's missing friendship." It was at that point that Ash became a hero. "Take my hand. I'll be your friend."

Ash and Misty woke up simultaneously and realized that they were holding hands.

"Eee!" Misty cried out and let go of Ash's hand. She started blushing a radiant red. Ash was blushing too.

They stood up at the same time.

Misty hung her head and kicked at the dirt. "Sorry about tha-- Huh?"

Ash had lifted her chin, thus her head, delicately with two fingers. He stared into her eyes.

"Ash, what are you..." Misty began.

"Shh..." Ash's eyes were glimmering. "Misty, you're beautiful."

"Huh? What?"

"Just..." Ash began to say something but stopped short. He opted to kiss her instead.

They kissed for a good ten seconds before Misty reluctantly broke the kiss. 

"Ash..." Misty's voice trailed off.

"What is it, Misty?"

"I-I... I love you."

Ash's eyes welled up with tears. "I know, Misty. I love you, too." He smiled.

Misty looked into his eyes and smiled back. "Now, Mr. Navigator, get us back to camp."

Ash laughed. "Gladly." He swept her off her feet, literally, and they finally found their way back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

_I Promise: Platinum Edition_

Note: Fear my pwnage of nothing. 

**Chapter 3**

Brock looked up from his favorite book, _How to Groom a Vulpix_, and smiled. "Misty, darling! You came back for me!" He looked at Ash, who was still carrying Misty in his arms. "Are you buggin', Misty? Are you cheating on me?"

Misty resisted the sudden urge to smack her forehead. She kissed Ash on the cheek, jumped out of his arms, walked up to the giddy Brock, and smacked _him_ in the forehead. "I NEVER LIKED YOU, YOU PERVERTED DOLT!"

"Then why'd I wake up with you lying on me?" Brock challenged.

"Because I tripped on your leg, dummy! I had been keeping the fire going, and you just happened to roll into my leg on my return trip to my sleeping bag!" Misty had steam seeping out of her ears.

"Oh." 

Misty cleared the steam, smiled, and smacked Brock's forehead again.

"That's better," she said, cackling evilly. "Much better! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ash and Brock both developed sweatdrops. Brock crept over to Ash and whispered, "Don't get involved with this girl. She's psycho."

Ash's sweatdrop grew larger. He put one hand behind his head and smiled. "Umm... too late..."

He looked over at Misty, who was playing with Togepi and Pikachu.

"What do you mean, too late?" Brock asked suspiciously. "You aren't..." 

"Ummm... we're in love..." Ash grinned a goofy grin.

Brock paused for a second. "Yesterday was the two-yearanniversary of you meeting Misty, right? That means you turned 12 yesterday, and Misty is... 14. Isn't that a little young to be... uhh... dating?"

Misty walked up to Brock and Ash. "Happy birthday yesterday, Ash!" She handed him a small package. "Sorry I couldn't give it to you yesterday. We were sort of... lost..." She smiled a discreet smile because only she and Ash knew about what had happened the day before.

Ash carefully opened the present and smiled. It was a 3-D Pikachu keychain. "Thanks Misty. You didn't need to get it, though." He gave her a caring look that said, _Yesterday was a gift in and of itself._

Misty understood. She gave him a wink and walked back to where Pikachu and Togepi were playing.

"So you're dating, huh?" Brock whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

All Ash could do was grin and nod.

_This is ridiculous,_ Brock thought. _A tall, muscular, super-attractive 16-year-old like myself can't get a girlfriend, and short, hat-haired Ash gets the girl! Ridiculous, I tell ya!_ He looked up at the sky and sighed. _What have I done to deserve this?_

A beam of light shone on him, and he heard a voice. _When you were five, you tried to kiss the pretty girl next door. When you were seven, you pretended to know CPR to be able to kiss that pretty girl in class. When you were 10..._

_All right, already!_ Brock thought. _I guess I _have _done a few stupid things for love, but you don't have to run them past me._

_All right,_ said the voice. _Chao, homie._

The light twinkled away. 

Brock sighed and looked at Ash... or... where Ash _should've_ been. Ash had gone to play with Pikachu and Togepi along with Misty. 

"Short guys always get the luck," Brock complained. 

Pikachu and Togepi were having a race. Pikachu was holding back, of course, as to not discourage Togepi.

Ash and Misty had watched their Pokémon play all day. The sun was setting and the Pokémon were taking early naps. Ash took Misty's hand and led her to the clearing where he had saved her the day before. The full prism of hues stretched across the lake. They laid their sleeping bags down and sat on them. Misty rested her head on Ash's shoulder and sighed. _What a great day today was,_ she thought. _I wish today could last forever._

Misty fell asleep. Ash tucked her into her sleeping bag and lied down in his own. He looked up at the sky. The sun had fully set, and the sky was bright with beautiful, twinkling stars. _I'm so glad I'm out here,_ he thought. He turned his head and looked at Misty, who was peacefully sleeping. "Especially with you," he whispered. He turned his head to look back at the sky. He sighed. He was thinking about what had happened since his first day as a Pokémon trainer, from the numerous times Pikachu had shocked him to the countless fights he's had with Misty and that Nurse Joy of Vermillion City telling them that since they fought, they must've really cared about each other. He thought about the time that Brock had described trying to stop their bickering. "It's like trying to stop the time..." Brock had said.

Ash realized that he had cared for Misty the whole time. He fought with her so that she didn't find out.

He looked at Misty again. _She'd been doing the exact same thing the whole time,_ he realized.

"I'll be with you forever," he whispered to his sleeping companion. "I promise."

He looked up at the gorgeous starry night sky and sighed. He snuggled up in his sleeping bag and fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

**Fin.**


End file.
